Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!
Plot Bob and Larry are on the countertop and wondering what they can do for the show. Larry says that he got an e-mail from from a kid named Ezzio from Hackensack, New Jersey. He says he did something that he wasn't supposed to do, his friends convince him to lie about what he did so he can get out of trouble. Bob asks if there are any stories about lying availible. Larry says that he has the whole thing planned and he brings up, "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space!" Larry begins the film and runs off with Bob wondering what's going on while the lights on the countertop shut off. The story begins in the great city of Bumblyberg. Percy and little pea are walking home after watching "Invasion of the Cow Snatchers" at the local movie theater. While walking down the sidewalk, Percy looks up in the sky and looks at a falling object. Meanwhile back at the Bumblyburg scince lab, Jimmy Gourd is complaing about working two years at his job and he never saw any space aliens. His brother Jerry, is looking at the screen and finally he sees a falling object and gets scared. Jimmy looks over and gets scared as well, they sound the alarm and activate the Larry-signal to alert Bubmblyberg's super-hero...Larry-Boy! At the Larry-Boy mansion, Larry-Boy's faithful butler, Alfred, notices the Larry-signal and goes up to the roof to alert Larry-Boy. As Larry-Boy turns his head and accidently knocks out Alfred with his plunger, he notices the signal and walks off. Larry-Boy gets in his car, the Larry-mobile, and drives off the find the fallen object. Larry-Boy passes by a near by neighborhood and the fallen object falls in. The fallen object turns out to be a little blue alien about the size of a tennis ball with lumps all over him and an antenna. The alien hops off to a house. The next day at Junior Asparagus' house, he and Laura Carrot are having a teaparty with Junior's stuffed teddy bear, Mr. Snuggly. But there's one problem, they don't have another plate for Mr. Snuggly. Junior looks at the top of the book shelf and finds a plate. The plate is an Art Bigotti Asparagus limited edition collector's item of Junior's dad. Laura convinces Junior to find a different plate, but Junior says that Mr. Snuggly deserves a special plate and wants to get the bowling plate. The book shelf begins to tilt foward but Jr. manages to push it back, which makes the plate's holder break which makes the plate to fall off and break into pieces. Shocked at what happened, Laura leaves Junior house with Junior to figure out what to do. A voice speaks to Junior about wanting to help him. The voice is the litle blue alien. His name is Fribrilis Minoms, or just Fib as he prefers. He convinces Junior to blame the plate breaking on Laura and that "a little fib couldn't hurt anybody". As Junior's dad comes home from work and sees that his plate is smashed, he asks what happens. Junior begins to sing a song about how it was Laura's fault. Junior's dad belives the story and goes to call Laura's dad about the plate. Fib hops out and appears to be a little bigger than he originally was. The two leave Junior's house to do some fun. In the city, Larry-Boy is still on patrol from last night to find the fallen object, but no luck has come. On the streets, Percy Pea runs into Junior to talk. Percy says that he went over to Laura's house and heard that she got in trouble for breaking the bowling plate. She said that she didn't break it and that it was all Junior's fault. When asked who's telling the truth, Junior says that Laura didn't do it but it was her brother, Lenny, who broke it. After Percy walks away, Fib comes out of hiding and has grown bigger and has legs. As Junior and Fib walk away, Larry-Boy passes by and doesn't notice Fib. Alfred calls in to encourage Larry-Boy to continue searching when Larry-Boy wants to go back home. Later that day, Laura, Percy and Lenny find Junior angrily while Fib goes into hiding. They argue with Junior about why he put them in trouble and why not him. Junior lies again this time saying that the plate broke by space aliens who abducted cows and switched brains with them and the cows with the alien brains broke the plate. Percy, who saw "Invasion of the Cow Snatchers", is aware of the lie and gets angry. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. As the kids look up, they watch in horror as Fib, who is now 100 feet tall and is a full monster. He picks up Junior and goes on a rampage throughout the city. Meanwhile, at the Larry-Boy mansion, Larry-Boy, who is out of costume, is playing a game of Candy Land with Alfred. Alfred is beating Larry at the game. As Larry looks out the window, he sees that the Larry-signal activated and the city being in a need of help. In the city, Larry-Boy confronts Fib who has Junior in his hands. Fib spots the Bumblyberg water tower and heads his way there in hopes of Larry-Boy not getting to him and Junior. Alfred contacts Larry-Boy to see what is happening and Larry-Boy tells him about the situation. The road to the water tower is blocked and Larry-Boy plans to get on by foot, but Alfred says that he made some new modifications to the Larry-mobile, which is why there are a bunch of new buttons. Unfortunatley there are no labels on the buttons which will make the mission difficult. But with the help of Alfred, everything goes almost bad. On the way, Larry-Boy speeds up and presses the new buttons. The blue one just turns on wipers, the green button sounds the horn but the yellow turns the Larry-mobile turns into the Larry-plane used just in time before Larry-Boy crashes into the water tower. In the sky, Larry-Boy finds out what Fib is, a lie. He also finds out that there isn't a way to stop Fib yet. On the ground, the citzens of Bumblyberg look up at the monster in horror. Junior's parents look up and notice it's Junior in Fib's hands, which makes Dad faint. Meanwhile in the sky, Larry-Boy asks Alfred what can of weapons are availble for his vehicle. Alfred says that he has all kinds of ideas, but he hasn't put them into production. Larry-Boy resorts to the only thing he knows best to try and stop the Fib, eject from the Larry-plane and try and land on top of Fib's head. But when Larry-Boy tries to land on Fib's head, Fib catches him and sqeezes him which makes one of his plungers pop out of his helmet. Larry-Boy calls in Alfred to find out what he can do to stop Fib. Alfred has concluded that Larry-Boy can do...nothing. But there is a new discovery, Larry-Boy can't stop fib, but someone else can. But before Alfred can say, Fib begins to find out who he can eat first. Fib proceeds to eat Larry-Boy when Alfred is about to find out who can stob Fib. But Alfred leans to far back in his chair and the computer chord is around the chair and the computer shuts off. Alfred panics but manages to plug back in the chord which activates the computer but takes a while to boot up. After Larry-Boy is in Fib's mouth beng sucked on, the person who can stop Fib is brought up... Junior. Alfred calls in Larry-Boy and say it is Junior. Junior over hears the communication and admits the truth about the plate. Fib spits out Larry-Boy (who is ok) and as Junior admits what he has done, Fib gets smaller until he dissolves into thin air. Junior is free, and is lowerd down from the water tower by Larry-Boy's plunger. Junior goes to his parents and apoligizes for all his troubles and expects punishment, but his parents say that what he's been through was good enough punishment and they walk off. Larry-Boy walks off to a nearby building and watches the Larry-signal. Meanwhile, another fib crashes on Earth, but this time it is red and goes to a different house. Back on the countertop, Bob says that the story was something and congratulates Larry for his performance. Before the two talk about the moral of the story and find the show's bible verse, Larry says that he has a meeting with an action figure company soon and that Larry-Boy media is sweeping the nation. The verse for the show is John 8:32b "The truth will set you free". After the show, Larry ends the show and begins the Larry-Boy music video. Bob, who is shocked by this, asks if Larry is joking and asks Larry to talk. The show ends after the music video. Characters *Larry the Cucumber Larry-Boy As Himself *Bob the Tomato Debut *Archibald Asparagus Alfred As Himself *Percy Pea *Li'l Pea *Pa Grape (cameo) *Ma Grape (cameo) *Tom Grape (cameo) *Rosie Grape (cameo) *The Peach (cameo) *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Mr. Slushy (mentioned) *Fibrilious Minimus (debut) *Junior's teddy bear (Mr. Snuggly) (debut) *Junior Asparagus *Unnamed asparagus daugther (debut, picture only) *Laura Carrot *Art Bigotti Asparagus (debut, picture/mentioned) *Dad Asparagus *The Scallions (cameo) *Unnamed I.R.S. agent (cameo) *blue plastic wind-up lobster (cameo) *Frankencelery (cameo) *Lenny Carrot *Mom and Dad Carrot (cameo) *Unnamed female and male asparagus (debut) *The Cow (debut) *Scooter Carrot *Dad Pea (cameo) *Mr. Nezzer (cameo) *Mom Asparagus *Red Fib (debut, ending only) *Qwerty *Asparagus singers (music video only) *Billboard lemon (debut, music video only) Trivia * Moral: Honesty is the best policy. Also, it's not good to live off a lie, because you'll eventually run into trouble sooner or later. Gallery Fib 1997 cover.jpg|1997 cover Fib 1997 spine.jpg|1997 spine Fib 1997 back cover.jpg|1997 back cover Fib 1999 cover.jpg|1999 cover Fib 1999 back cover.jpg|1999 back cover Fib 1999 poster.jpg|Poster for the 1999 VHS Fib 1999 DVD casing.jpg|Video casing for the 1999 DVD (with "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything", which originally appeared on A Very Silly Sing-Along!) Fib 2004 VHS cover.jpg|2004 VHS cover Fib 2004 DVD cover.jpg|2004 DVD cover Fib 2004 DVD back cover.jpg|2004 DVD back cover 51ibsFrQAmL._SX500_.jpg|Latest cover 119766_8_sam.jpg|The show on this triple feature. Category:Episodes Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:More of Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Space episodes